House of Guilds
Usage When purchasing the House of Guilds the player is able to either create or join a Guild. The player can only be part of one Guild, but may leave one to join another. Up to 20 members can be part of the same Guild depending on the settings, and may also require the players to have a minimum Trainer Level above 7 to join it. The Guild can be Open for new members, By request which needs another Guild member with the required Guild Role to accept it, or Closed for new members. The player can chat with other members in the Guild, and request or give (to those who make a request for it) energy, gold, food, or essences. Joining a Guild The player can join a Guild that is Open or By request. If it's By request, the player has to wait until the request is accepted (it can also be rejected). Initially this player will get the role as Member. Creating a Guild Creating a Guild costs 50,000 . The name of the Guild must be at least 3 characters long. The name doesn't have to be unique, so two or more Guilds can have the same name. The creator will initially have the role as Head (i.e. the Guild Leader). If the Head wants to leave the Guild, the player first needs to transfer the Head role to another member, unless he/she is the only player left which means the Guild will be deleted. Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms (the Guild's icon) consist of three layers: * Emblem (top layer) * Shield (middle layer) * Pattern (bottom/background layer) Each of the three layers have ten choices with six different color options. That gives 1.000 (10*10*10) unique ways of combining the layers, or 216.000 (60*60*60) in total with different colors for each layer. Guild Roles Not every details about the roles have been confirmed/tested yet. There are four different Guild Roles: * Head (one member has this role). * Elder (up to two members can have this role). * Mentor (up to five members can have this role). * Member Head * Can delete the Guild, but only when there are no other members in it. * Can change the Guild settings. * Can change the role of other members. * Can accept requests to the Guild from players. * Can kick other members. Elder * Can change the Guild settings. * Can change the role of other members. * Can accept requests to the Guild from players. * Can kick other members. Mentor * Can accept requests to the Guild from players. Exchanging Resources A member of the Guild can request resources from other members. The other members can transfer the resources by clicking on the Help button that shows up for this request in the chat. Some of the resources (i.e. essences) will costs an amount of from the requester. * To help with Gold or Food, the full amount must be given. * To help with Energy or Essences, one Energy or Essence is given when you click the Help button, even though the request may be asking for more. A progress bar will show how many Energy or Essences is remaining in the request. Donating Energy is free of charge (the helper will not lose one). The other resources (Gold, Food, and Essences) is taken from the helpers account. The Trainer Level determines the amount for each resource when asking for help. The ranges are shown below (with Level 7 (or higher for some of the essence requests) as the lower bound, and Level 70 as the upper bound): * : 1.500 - 2.000.000 * : 250 - 20.000 * : 2 (can be 1 or inactive if the requester is fully recharged or only lacks one - and each helper can only send one but doesn't lose one) * : 1-3 (request costs 15-45 ) * : 1-3 (request costs 15-45 ) * : 1-3 (request costs 15-45 ) * : 1-3 (request costs 15-45 ) * : 1-3 (request costs 20-60 ) * : 1-2 (request costs 20-40 ) * : 1-2 (request costs 20-40 ) * : 1-2 (request costs 25-50 ) * : 1 (request costs 25 ) * : 1 (request costs 25 ) The helper can only donate one essence per request, and will also lose one by clicking the Help button. Rules for making requests: * A new request can be made every 3 hours, but a request for the same type of resource can only be made every 24 hours. * A request expires/disappears after 3 hours and will not give the player the resource(s). * Only one request can be active, but it can be canceled for the cost of 5 (or less depending on the time left). * The 24 hour rule for the same type of request still holds, but can be canceled for another 20 (or less depending on the time left). * Canceling a request will not give the player the resource(s). When receiving help for a request, the requester might get a popup for a short time at the bottom of the screen, which will show the name of the donator. The Message not found shows up when the helper is trying to send the resources but someone else already completed the request (this may also happen when the requester cancels the request). Guild Level How the '''Guild Level' is actually calculated, is currently not known.'' The Guild Level is said to be formed by the total count of members, their levels and token amount.SQ Forum (Guilds: General Information) The Top 100 Guilds based on the Guild Level is shown in the Top Players (as a new tab after Experience and Tokens).